Talk:Black Spider Strike
Finally a falling spider without the need of a knockdown. :yes, its taking the place of black lotus strike in most of my builds.--Midnight08 09:04, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::and it can be a nice replacement for golden lotus strike Lightblade 16:37, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :::Golden Lotus gives energy gain and requires an enchantment, this requires a hex and gives no energy, merely poisoning the foe. I see pretty much no relation other than they both "require" something before striking. Assassinman 01:50, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::::They both allow you to skip a lead attack and go straight to an Off-hand. Hence the famous Golden Lotus Strike-Horns Of The Ox-Falling Spider-Twisting Fangs combo. You don't need a lead there, so you have space for the two Dual Attacks.Labmonkey 07:03, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Ah, you've got Golden Lotus confused with Golden Pheonix. Lotus is a lead attack that gives you bonus energy if you're enchanted, Pheonix is an off hand that needs an enchantment or it wont hit and does bonus damage. --Khoross 07:21, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Ooops.Labmonkey 06:17, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Is there a reason for the seeping wound note? Are we going to add it to all poison/bleeding skills or something? >_> -Ichigo724 20:45, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :Probably Twisting Fangs would be a better comment anyway. Together your looking at about 160 damage PLUS bleeding, deep wound, and poison... I think the Signet comment should stay on the main page, the wound note should be moved to the talk page instead. --Midnight08 13:46, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::I think the Seeping Wound note has to do with the requirement of the skill itself. Seeping Wound is a hex that causes extra degen when certain conditions are applied. Black Spider Strike requires a hex to hit and causes one of those conditions when it does. Since they both work so well together, it is worth mentioning. GhostBear 04:32, 9 December 2006 (CST) no knockdown but you risk your combo(hexes dont work all the time) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 194.219.30.201 ( ) }. I uh.. removed the "impressive damage" portion in the notes. This skill blows in terms of damage now, it's more of a method of skipping your lead attack. Kamahl the Fist 14:48, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Falling Spider > This now. Just bring mark of instability. Ni. 16:25, 18 April 2007 (CDT) : In terms of damage, yeah. But MoI costs more Energy, and forces you to drop Expose. LavaEdge324++ 08:50, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Removed note about using this with shadow prison, that elite isn't the only hex about you know. --Ckal Ktak 10:24, 7 July 2007 (CDT) NERRRFFFED!!! Damn. --Lann 15:19, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :I suppose it needed a nerf. But i did really like this skill :(. Still Golden pheonix strike looks usable now :).--Diddy Bow 06:16, 11 August 2007 (CDT) I've always either used black mantis + jungle strike or golden phoenix with conjure element. It does quite hefty damage if you do Golden Phoenix Strike ---> Horns of the Ox ---> Falling Spider ---> Twisting Fangs, with the added damage from poison and bleeding as well from the conjure element, it can take out nearly anything a Shadow Prison build can, except shadow prison sins are used so often it's lame and kinda boring....Anyway I find it's a means to a end, nerfing shadow prison twice, reducing blades of steel and finally BSS. Flechette 07:38, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Was the dmg nerfed too? I'm not sure.84.27.170.207 18:43, 3 October 2007 (UTC)